Character Idea/Wales/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance This character idea is created by FranceSwitzerland. Wales will have a white skin, black hair and an angry face. He will also have a small mouth, a big nose, small green eyes and big ears. When Wales's Power Button is activated, he transforms into a red dragon. A big fire will come behind Wales and will push the opponent hard back when the fire hits the opponent. His hair will disappear and also Wales gets wings. Wales will also have much higher jump power than other characters. Also after a few seconds, fire will come out of Wales's mouth (Like the Dragon Costume). This will turn the opponent to ashes for a few seconds. Power Shots Wales has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Dragon Fire Shot (Ground Shot) Wales transform in a bigger dragon. He get a bigger tail, bigger legs and a dragon head (Just like in Wales Flag). The Dragon will open his mouth and will make a big fire to the opponent. When the opponent touches it he will be ash for 5 seconds. The opponent must jump over the fire, but this is very hard. When the fire is gone, Wales with the ball flies to the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touches Wales; he will explode and the ball will hard catch away and also sometimes in Wales's own goal. But when the opponent knocked the fire it is always a 100% goal for Wales. Dragon Stones Shot (Air Shot) Wales again transforms in a bigger dragon. Now, his wings will be bigger. Wales flies in the air out of the screen. 3 stones will fall from the sky on random place on the field. When the opponent knocks it he is disappeared for 5 seconds and won't be able to hold the Power Shot and it is a 100% goal. After the stones are falled, Wales will fly from the sky in the goal of the opponent. When the opponent knocks it, he will again explode and disappears for 5 seconds and the ball will again be knocked hard away and it also sometimes results in a own goal for Wales. Some rock pieces also lie on the ground. Flying Dragon Shot (Counter Atack) One more time, Wales transforms in a bigger dragon. His wings will be bigger again. Wales will fly in the air and carries the ball again. He opens his mouth and will make a fire flood to the ground. With fire spitting he flies to the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touches the fire, he will transform in ash again. Before the goal, Wales will take a small bow to the goal of the opponent. The only way how the opponent can hold is to stay in his own goal and knock Wales there. But then the opponent also disappears for 5 seconds and Wales fall for the ball and can score for an open goal. Unlock Requirements Reach 200 times the 5th place in the Head Cup. Costume Wales wears another Dragon Costume. It's a red dragon head and has the same effect as the other Dragon Costume. Only now the fire will after the 3 seconds stay coming out of the dragon for the whole time. This is an SS Rank Costume. Trivia *Wales is a part of the United Kingdom. It has only a border with England. Over sea lies Ireland. *In the Flag and Crest of Wales stand a Red Dragon and this is the reason of everything in the idea. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland